S5IS
PowerShot S5 IS The Canon PowerShot S5 IS is a 8.0 megapixel bridge digital camera. Reviews and Specifications * Canon * DPR * DCRP * Steve's DigiCams * Imaging Resource * DCR * Camera Labs * Trusted Reviews * PhotographyBLOG * WikipediA * The S5 lacks an intervalometer, even though the S1, S2, and S3 have one. The closest thing it has natively is a "custom timer" -- a timer that will take multiple photos. Use a CHDK intervalometer script to add this feature. * RAW samples have been submitted to rawsamples.ch and are also available for direct download http://phyzome.drop.s3.amazonaws.com/UFRaw/index.html. Specifications Native * Aperture: F2.7 to F8.0 * Shutter speed: 15 to 1/3200 * The manual states that a single continuous video can be up to 4 GB or 1 hour, whichever comes first. Added by CHDK * f2.7 to f11 (anything above f11 reported not to work). * extra long exposures with up to ~2000 s For Developers Firmware versions The ver.req file works as well in this model. The "NT" in the upper block refers to "NTSC" 1.01A Upper block: Canon PowerShot S5 IS P-ID:3148 NT D Lower block: Firmware Ver GM1.01A No error May 29 2007 18:17:20 Pressing twice more (still holding ) returns this additional block: Adj Ver.007.000 IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 3.00 1.01B Another version has this lower block: Firmware Ver GM1.01B No error Jun 14 2007 16:12:20 The upper block and additional text are the same as with 1.01A, though. (Timestamp changes, of course.) Another camera with 1.01B (American-bought) returned a timestamp of Jun 14 2007 20:11:19. Note that this is the same timestamp as the European one below. European 1.01B Another version bought at Amazon in Germany (Made in Japan): Canon PowerShot S5 IS P-ID:3148 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.01B No error June 14 2007 20:11:19 Pressing returns: Adj Ver.007.000 IS Firm Ver. 3.01 IS Param Ver. 3.01 South america 1.01B Another version made in China: Canon PowerShot S5 IS P-ID:3148 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.01B No error June 14 2007 20:11:19 European 1.01A with E18 With vers.req , or vers.req and ver.req Upper block Canon PowerShot S5 IS P-ID:3148 PAL D Lower block page 1 Firmware Ver GM1.01A E18 May 29 2007 18:17:20 Lower block page 2 Adj Ver.007.000 ZoomLensError0004 2008.09.20 20.43.03 Lower block page 3 Adj Ver.007.000 Total Shoot :7849 Open Shutter :0 Close Shutter:0 With ver.req but _not_ vers.req, the page 3 lower block was Adj Ver.007.000 IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 3.00 while the first two pages were identical. S5 IS bought in Japan Upper block Canon Powershot S5IS P-IT 3148 NT D Lower block page 1 Firmware ver. GM1.01A E18 May 29 2007 18:17:20 Lower block page 2 Adj Ver.007.000 ZoomLensError 0004 2007.10.13 10:35:15 Lower block page 3 Total Shoot :1869 Open Shutter :0 Close Shutter:0 LED addresses #define LED_AF 0xC02200E0 // AF Beam (green) #define LED_GR 0xC02200DC // green state-led (bi-state with orange) #define LED_OR 0xC02200D8 // orange state-led (bi-state with green) #define LED_WR 0xC02200D4 // write indicator (red) Other leds are controlled with a LED-table and UniqueLedOn / UniqueLedOff. Firmware dumps * Firmware 1.01A * Firmware 1.01B Category:Cameras Category:Development